castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battles
Currently you may have maximum 2 offensive and 3 defensive battles going-on. This limit might be later increased. In each battle, youll be placed in 1 position out of the 4 gates. you can target/(be targeted by) other players and the goal is to eliminate the entire army of the other guild/ defend your guild against the invader. Rules *Battle lasts 5 hours *Only guild master and officers can start offensive battles *Requires 20 Stamina to join battle *Uses battle tokens to duel *Battle tokens are earned 1 every 6 minutes *Can store up to 10 battle tokens at a time *Character class must be picked before battles starts. You are not allowed to change after battles starts. *You CANNOT'change your class right before a battle. It has to be done at least 1 hour before the battle, so it can be updated in the CA database. *Max of 60 battle tokens per battle. *Rewards have to be collected within 12 hour from the START of the guild battle. Character Classes There are 4 professions you can take to gain bonuses: *'Warrior (default class): The Warrior is a versatile class that is good for attacking and defending in Guild Battles. Warriors receive bonus Attack and Defense that will be factored into the outcome of each duel. **Level 1: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you get +3 Attack and +3 Defense. **Level 2: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you get +6 Attack and +6 Defense. **Level 3: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you get +10 Attack and +10 Defense. *'Rogue:' The Rogue is a great damage dealing class that can be used if you are confident about your ability in battle. Rogues deal additional damage to their opponent upon victory. **Level 1: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you inflict +3 Damage upon victory. **Level 2: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you inflict +6 Damage upon victory. **Level 3: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you inflict +10 Damage upon victory. *'Mage:' The Mage is a class that can deal damage to a group of enemies making them effective at defeating several foes at once. Mages deal bonus damage to all enemies within the same gate upon victory. **Level 1: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you inflict +1 Damage to all Enemies in the same gate upon offensive victory. **Level 2: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you inflict +1 Damage to all Enemies in the same gate upon offensive victory. **Level 3: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you inflict +1 Damage to all Enemies in the same gate upon victory (both defensive and offensive). *'Cleric:' The Cleric is the only class that is able to heal their allies and even bring them back to life. Clerics heal all allies within the same gate upon victory. **Level 1: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you heal +1 Health to all Allies in the same gate upon defensive victory. **Level 2: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you heal +1 Health to all Allies in the same gate upon defensive victory. **Level 3: When in healthy status in a Guild Battle, you heal +1 Health to all Allies in the same gate upon victory (both defensive and offensive). You will lose the bonuses after your health drops to 0 (aka - "stunned" status), however, you will still be able to attack, only your damage will be cut into half. Note that in large battles its best using the mage - you will dish far more damage (On a gate with X people you inflict X dmg per victory). Rewards Additionally, youll get points after your guild wins a battle. These could be spent at the guid shop and contribute to the guild's overall score. Every attack gives battle action points: -100 for a loss -160 for a win on lower ranked players (under 50~60 levels than you are) -200 for a win on someone who is of your scale (within 50~ levels up and down yours) -240 for wining against someone who is out of your level range. At the end, the total sum is devided by 100, and this is the battle rank points you get for the battle. E.g: you attacked 10 times: 5 times on someone weaker - and won = 160*5=800pts + 4 times on someone of your range - and won = 200*5= 1000pts + 1 times lost = 100pts = Sums up a total of 1900 battle action points which is 19 battle rank points. Being on the winning side adds a total of 10% to your score, meaning in the example above you will recive 21 battle rank points. Notes Category:Guild